


Home Sweet Home

by DarkShade



Series: The Doctor And The Nurse [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Amy visits Rory for his birthday.
Relationships: Amy Pond & Rory Williams
Series: The Doctor And The Nurse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754761
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Home Sweet Home

The Doctor wandered through the TARDIS trying to find Rory. He’d been out of the medical bay for less than a day after three days unconscious being healed from his injuries the Magistrate had inflicted on him. Although he knew that physically Rory was fine, the Doctor was concerned about how he was coping.

After half an hour he finally found Rory in the library, curled up in a large oversized chair reading a book on Gallifreyan physiology.

“Should I be worried?” the Doctor asked, making Rory jump slightly.

“This was the only book I could take,” Rory noted, “I’m guessing there is a reason for it.”

The Doctor chuckled, stroking the wall fondly, “Likely the TARDIS being overprotective after seeing you injured. I know how to help you, but you don’t know how to help me.” He grimaced, “At least you didn’t.”

Chuckling slightly, Rory marked his place in the book and put it on the small table beside him.

“I wanted to see how you’re feeling,” the Doctor moved to his reason he was looking for his friend.

Rory shrugged, “Fine.”

“Fine?”

Nodding Rory replied, “Fine.”

Before the Doctor could say anything, Rory’s phone buzzed. He frowned confused when Rory hit the button not answering whoever was calling.

“Something wrong?” the Doctor asked concerned.

Shrugging Rory slid off his seat and started looking at book on the shelf, avoiding the Doctor’s eyes he said, “Nothing.”

“Who was calling?”

Rory avoided the other man’s eyes as he mumbled, “Amy.”

The Doctor watched Rory as he moved through the stacks, worried by the fact he was avoiding calls from his closest friend.

“Are you sure you don’t want to talk to her?” the Doctor asked.

Shrugging Rory replied, “It’ll just be a check in call. It’s a bit hard to feign excitement over her travels when I’ve seen other worlds.”

“But it is fair not taking her call?” the Doctor asked, “She obviously misses you. Why else would she call so regularly?”

“Guilt.”

Confused the Doctor asked, “Why would she be calling out of guilt?”

“Because we made plans together and she left,” Rory replied sharply, “After she persuaded me to move far away from everyone and everything I knew.”

Surprised at the anger in Rory’s voice, the Doctor picked up the phone and looked at it. Hitting the button, the redhead appeared on the screen grinning at him while a small message showed there was a voicemail waiting for Rory.

“So, this will just be a brief hello,” the Doctor asked, showing Rory the screen.

Sighing in irritation, Rory unlocked his phone and dialled the voicemail before putting it on speaker phone.

“Hi,” Amy’s bright voice came, “I’m guessing you’re at work since you didn’t pick up. Just to let you know I’m at the airport. Hopefully, I’ll get a taxi quickly and I’ll be at the flat in an hour or so. Let me know when your shift ends, and I’ll order food. I’m looking forward to seeing you for your birthday. Bye.”

The Doctor looked at Rory whose eyes had widened in shock.

“We should head back to your flat,” the Doctor started out and headed towards the console room with Rory following on behind. Reaching the control panel, he stalled and turned to the younger man.

“What date am I heading for?”

*********************************************

Amy hung up the phone disappointed Rory hadn’t answered but he worked shifts, so it was more than likely he was at the hospital. He knew she was coming; she’d sent him the flight details two weeks ago and Rory would never forget.

He was her best friend, the one person she had always been able to rely on and she hated that she’d let him down by taking the job with Clayton and Julia. 

But Rory had always encouraged her to be who she was, and to do what was best for her.

It was why she’d taken the job because she knew he would support her.

To her relief, she managed to get a taxi quickly and sat watching the city fly past. Excitement bubbled up inside her as they came closer to her best friend’s home.

When the taxi stopped, Amy quickly paid and jumped out. Pulling her keys for Rory’s flat out the bag, Amy smiled.

She couldn’t wait to see him.

Opening the front door, Amy realised quickly the flat was empty. Disappointed Rory wasn’t home Amy dropped her bag in the bedroom, frowning when she saw the picture of them that Rory usually had sitting there was gone.

Part of her felt hurt, because she kept the same picture with her wherever she went so it meant her best friend was always with her. But another part hoped this meant he had met someone who would have been uncomfortable with her picture on his bedside cabinet.

She checked her phone and frowned that he hadn’t got back to her, so she jumped in for a quick shower and put on a clean top and jeans. Checking the time, Amy decided to order some food since Rory would likely be hungry after his shift. She was getting a little concerned that he hadn’t contacted her at all since she’d landed, Rory normally would have called her back by now. Shaking herself, Amy found the takeout menus and quickly ordered them some pizza.

Waiting for the food, Amy found Rory’s stash of soda and threw a few in the fridge before she sat down. If this was anyone else, Amy knew she’d have to tidy up a bit, but Rory was the most unnaturally neat person she knew.

The bell rang and Amy took the pizza off the delivery man. Paying him, she was about to close the door when she saw Rory appear at the gate.

Dropping the pizza box onto the floor she ran and threw her arms around her best friend.

Rory couldn’t stop his smile when Amy jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Wrapping his arms around her, he held onto her for a moment.

“So,” she pulled back, “Dinner’s ready.”

Laughing he walked inside with her. He’d never let a call from Amy just go to his voicemail if he was able to answer it before. Rory was so relieved the Doctor had made him listen and was able to bring him to the right time and place.

Amy grabbed the pizza and, despite the fact this was his flat, she sorted everything.

“So,” Amy slid onto the couch beside him placing their food on the table, “I noticed my picture is missing from your room.”

Rory grimaced.

“Is there something or someone I should know about?” a sly grin crossed her face

“I broke the frame last week when I went to turn off my alarm clock,” Rory lied, “I haven’t had a chance to get it fixed.”

Amy frowned, “I was hoping you might have met someone.”

Rory shrugged, “When?”

“No cute nurses or doctors working with you?” Amy teased.

“Nope,” Rory murmured before turning the conversation away from him, “What about you?”

Amy shrugged, “I spend most of my time working. It can be a real slog. Especially the days where Julia films me and Clayton having sex, so he has references to write the scenes.”

Rory spat out his water as Amy laughed at him.

“Julia told me that would get you,” she chuckled, pleased with herself.

Frowning at her, Rory asked, “What are you actually doing?”

“I’m working with both Clayton and Julia and learning so much,” Amy told him excitedly, “They’re a bit like the parents I moved to get away from, but I put up with it. I do research for Clayton and read chapters making sure there’s no inconsistencies or spelling errors but with Julia, we go for trips into the mountains or look at ancient ruins and a few weeks ago we joined a cooking class for authentic Indian cuisine.”

Rory smiled softly, “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

“I am,” she grinned, the world lighting up around her, “I’m getting to see the most incredible places, and learning all about the history and the culture. I wish you could experience it with me.”

“Well, I…” Rory started, trailing off and deciding not to tell her about the Doctor or what he’d been doing for the past few days. Pain remembered stabbed at his ribs and he forced a smile onto his face, “I’ll just have to do with the pictures and videos you send me.”

They talked for hours before Amy’s need for sleep caught up with her.

“You take the bed,” Rory told her, “I can sleep on the couch.”

She frowned, “I can’t take your bed.”

“Amy, we have this argument every time,” Rory reminded her, “And I always win. We’re both tired, so let’s pretend we discussed it and I’ll see you in the morning.”

With a fond smile, Amy gently kissed his cheek, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Rory watched her head into the bedroom and waited until he was sure she was asleep.

“Rory,” the Doctor answered the phone.

“Just to let you know Amy will be here until the day after tomorrow,” Rory said before the Doctor could ask how he was.

“I’ll go for a wander and pick you up then,” the Doctor replied, “It’ll give me some time to think up somewhere fun for us to visit.”

Rory hesitated before asking, “You will be back?”

“I promise you, Rory,” the Doctor said, “I’ll be back. Are you taking Amy to the airport? Because I can meet you there.”

A smile touched Rory’s lips and relief filled him, “That sounds great. I’ll send you the flight details.”

“Get some sleep,” the Doctor told him before hanging up.

Sighing Rory lay on the couch and put the TV on low. He didn’t want to sleep right now, he didn’t want to dream so he watched bad movies until he couldn’t stay awake any more.

*********************************************

The next day they did the tourist thing, travelling on one of the tour buses around London to see the sights. It was a nice day, so they sat upstairs laughing and joking as they listened to the guide. As it was his birthday, Amy treated him to dinner that night giving him a handcrafted wooden chest she’d bought in a marketplace in Peru and afterwards they headed back to the flat to watch a movie.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Amy demanded, while the credits rolled.

Squirming slightly, Rory asked, “What do you mean?”

“You forget how well I know you,” Amy frowned, “You’ve been quiet, and you barely slept last night.”

“I wasn’t tired,” Rory replied quickly.

Amy rolled her eyes, “You’re also a terrible liar.”

“Amy…”

“I’m worried, Rory,” she whispered, “You didn’t call me back, you’re not sleeping and you’re just not yourself. Is something wrong?”

Rory stared at her for a moment before shrugging, “Work is just tiring and…I’m missing you.”

Amy wrapped her arms around him tightly, “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Rory whispered, “This is an amazing opportunity, and I would never want you to give up something like this. You’re travelling and learning, and I know you love it.”

Amy nodded, “I do. But I hate I abandoned you.”

“You didn’t…”

“I did,” Amy cut him off, “And I am sorry.”

Rory hugged her close, “I know.”

“You know you don’t have to come with me to the airport tomorrow,” Amy told him.

“I want to,” Rory said, adding softly, “I should have picked you up.”

“You have to work,” Amy chuckled, “As much as I’m not looking forward to another flight so soon, I do love the fact I’m flying business class.”

“Fancy,” Rory chuckled.

“Julia booked the tickets,” Amy smiled, she moved slightly sitting to look at him, “It’s going to be a few months from now but Clayton’s first novel is getting a tenth anniversary special edition so we’ll be in London for a small book tour. You can meet them.”

Rory frowned, “Really.”

“They want to meet you,” Amy smiled, “Since I talk about you all the time.”

Uncomfortably Rory nodded, “If you want.”

She hugged him again and kissed his cheek, “I need to sleep. I’ll see you in the morning and we can go out for breakfast before we head to the airport.”

Time moved too fast and, far too soon, Rory and Amy were sitting in the taxi heading to the airport. He could see how excited she was to be heading back to the job she loved. And the cold weight in his stomach became heavier.

Waiting while she checked in, Rory walked with her to just outside security. Amy hugged him tightly for several minutes before she took a deep breath and let him go.

“Call me when you land,” Rory told her, “Let me know when you’re coming back for the book tour.”

“I will,” Amy promised before she whispered, “Love you.”

Rory smiled and hugged her again, “Love you too.”

Grabbing her bag, making sure she had her passport and boarding pass before she disappeared through the doors.

“I take it you didn’t tell her what you’re doing,” the Doctor said making Rory turn.

Rory shrugged, “Why would I? She’d only worry.”

The Doctor gave a small frown before he shrugged, “Are you ready?”

Nodding Rory followed him to where the TARDIS was waiting for them. Walking to the console, Rory turned to the Doctor.

“Where are we going now?”


End file.
